UNSOLVED: Megan Jones
UNSOLVED: Megan Jones is a Turklandic Crime & Drama film based around the chaotic life of Dawes Citizen Megan Jones. It was released on September 6th 2011 by Dave Houston's film company in Travis, USA. The film is directed by Dave Houston, a Turklandic national from Hastings living in Travis, United States of America. Plot WARNING! SPOILER ALERT, READ AT OWN RISK! The movie begins in 1978 with a young Megan Jones (portrayed by Lizzy Houston) She is seen multiple times going to her father Charles Jones (portrayed by Jacob Turner). Charles was known to be addicted to marijuana at the time. Later she switches the light on and off which anger Charles so much, it leads to him getting annoyed further forcing Megan outside the house. The film then forwards 20 years further showing a matured Megan Jones exiting her car. After the intro she is seen receiving a request from her boss to tow away a car, Megan responds very obnoxiously to the request as a result of her bad childhood. She later returns in a very similar attitude to how she left, she later gets a message from her Boyfriend (portrayed by David Hattersley) that he will be attending a party, this angers Megan due to her not being invited. Once Megan arrives home she lights up a cigarette leading to her boyfriend becoming angered, however she goes upstairs. The next day she takes the wrong car to work and forgets her phone, later while having a brea, her boyfriend brings her phone with him in Megan's car which lead's to both having an argument in the nearby IKEA parking lot. Later, Megan's attitude lightens up leading to her having a break with her female boss where she mentions her holiday to Duietzland in August 1999. Later she leaves for home with her colleagues unknown of what she is planning back at home. She changes clothes and comes downstairs demanding her boyfriend to face the wall at gunpoint. Megan then says "You took too long babe" leading to her firing two shots at her boyfriend head, this instantly kills him. The camera then points to Megan starting up her car to speed off, unknown to her she was about to become involved in a police chase on the M10 Motorway. Once she loses the police she is soon lighting up a cigarette on a bridge over the river and talking to herself, only once again to drive away. The final time in the movie Megan is seen alive is when she slams in to a barrier at high speed over the river and losing control. She is finally seen in a wreck in front of an apartment in Dawes. A witness phones the police (portrayed by David Hattersley) and the police arrive declaring Megan dead at the scene. The movie then cuts to the final scene of a police officer reporting the news to Megan's mother Claudia Jones that she has died in a car accident. (portrayed by Dave Houston) Locations of Filming * Vauxhall, Greater Hamford, Turkelé * Highways Agency Office, West Vauxhall, Greater Hamford, Turkelé * Old 1970s European style Town House in California, USA. * Abandoned Warehouse, Flintberg, Greater Hamford, Turkelé Cast * Jacob Turner - Acting as Charles & Megan Jones * Dave Houston - Acting as Megan's work colleague. * David Hattersley - Acting as Megan's boyfriend, crash witness. * Lizzy Houston - Acting as the young Megan Jones Trivia When Megan crashed in Dawes back in 2010 she was actually driving a KZ Merge, however these cars are out of operation in Turkelé. Therefore a KZ Converge is being used instead. When Megan Died Charles was Driving Her Vehicle in the Movie Megan Herself is Driving and Crashing the car Category:Turklandic Movies Category:Crime